Send me TWD Oneshot Prompts!
by TheHerringCalledOmnomnom
Summary: Hey, I'm doing little oneshots. :) they can be fluff or smut, whatever you want. Just send me the prompt and I'll try my best to write something not sucky. :) More details inside. Rated K-M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this isn't a story. But, I guess you've figured that out by now. Send me prompts, though! They can be fluff or smut prompts, but make sure they are Walking Dead prompts. I would like to take your prompts that you may have issues writing, and write them for you. How it will work is they will be ONESHOTS, and the chapter will be named your username to show which chapter has your story. Also, feel free to read anyone else's story too. PM or message me. You can also email me at beccaboo21 . Thank you so much, and so sorry that this isn't a story. Remember, only oneshots.


	2. Nay776

**Request by: **Nay776

**Prompt: **Daryl and Michonne fluff

I do hope this is okay, as I haven't done this before. I'll try my best, though. Enjoy.

Daryl was out polishing his motorcycle. _Of course he is, that bike is the love of life, _Michonne thought. She was up in the guard tower keeping watch, and found herself yet again watching the redneck that she had grown closer to in the past few weeks. She didn't know why they connected so well, they just did. Maybe it was because they both had a tough background, maybe they were both guarded, who knows. They just get along really well.

Daryl had been talking about going on a run later that day. He had been looking for someone to go with him, but Rick was busy with gardening. Glenn, Maggie, and Tyreese were busy taking out the walkers at the fence, which had built up considerable over the past few days. Michonne made a mental note to get more people to help out at the fences. Hershel of course couldn't go because of his leg, and Carol had to help make the meals. Beth had to take care of Judith, and there was no way in hell he was going to take Carl, Michonne thought. The kid was growing up, but he wasn't ready to go on a run with just Daryl, let along going without his dad. Michonne didn't have anything planned for the day, and was hoping Daryl would ask her if she wanted to go along.

She didn't want to admit it, but she had developed some feelings for the redneck. She wasn't one to show or express her feelings, but she hoped she wasn't being too obvious about liking him.

When he was around, she would sometimes find it hard to speak, or she would drop whatever she happened to be holding, or trip when she was usually very graceful. She realized that she had been staring off at Daryl, and when she came back to reality, she saw him looking back to her, a smirk splaying on his face. She turned around and walked back around to take another sweep over the fields. After deciding it looked clear, she went back into the guard tower. She checked her watch and figured out that Glenn should be coming to take watch any minute now. She set the gun down on the table, and started down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she passed Glenn, who nodded at her and started up the stairs. She walked across the field, and stopped by Daryl.

"You still going on that run today?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Rick wants everyone to hang out here today, and I can't get him to let me go." He answered.

"So what're you planning to do all day? Besides polish your baby?" she asked, smirking.

"Watch yourself, sunshine." He said, also smirking.

"I'm gonna spend the day looking around in A block. See if we missed anything." Michonne said.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Fine by me" Michonne said.

She and Daryl walked back into the prison, and got her Katana and his crossbow. They then walked back out to tell Rick where they would be if they were needed.

"Okay, just be careful. We've already lost enough people." Rick said.

Michonne nodded, and together she and Daryl headed into A block to look around.

"So what's the story behind that bike?" Michonne asked him, smiling.

Daryl glanced at her, before looking back ahead. "Was my brother Merle's bike. 'e got left back in Atlanta by _Officer Friendly_ out there, left his bike back at camp. Decided I'd keep it, give it back if 'e ever came back. Guess I don' have to worry 'bout that no more."

Michonne furrowed her brow. Apparently he had been brothers with Daryl, and she slowly came to respect his memory after what had happened. She found out from Rick that Merle had been shot, and had turned. She had only found out Merle and Daryl were brothers after Merle had died.

"I'm sorry" she said, while turning to check a cell.

"'s fine" he said. "Don' need nobody feelin' sorry for me."

They rounded a corner, and stumbled upon three walkers that slowly turned to face them.

"Thought we had this cell block cleared out?" Michonne wondered aloud.

"Guess we didn't" Daryl responded. He shot one with his crossbow, while Michonne walked down and chopped the head off of the other one. Daryl made to shoot the other one, but Michonne kept him from putting his crossbow on his shoulder by putting her hand in front of it.

"Hold on a minute." She said. She shined her flashlight on the face of the walker, and stared hard at it. She took a step forward. _I know that face_, she thought. She stared while it took a few steps toward her. Tears started to spring to her eyes.

"Mich' what 'r ya doin'?" Daryl asked her.

"I know him." She said, taking steps back, while trying to blink back tears.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Jeff, he was my best friend." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "He was in my class when I was in school, help me through a lotta family shit. Went to prison after getting busted for crack, never found out what happened to him."

Daryl looked at her, and she looked back at him. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. This was very odd, he had never seen her cry before. He went to put his crossbow up, but she again stopped him. He looked at her, and she wiped the tears away, and sniffed.

"I have to do it" was all she said. She walked up to it, and looked at the walker for a few more second.  
>"I'm so sorry" she whispered in between tears. She drove the katana through his face with a gentleness Daryl had never seen her use before. The walker fell down, and Michonne hung her head. He could hear her trying her best to cry silently. She turned to slide down the wall, and sit with her head down.<p>

He wasn't the best at comforting people, he had no idea what to do. _Go on, baby brudder_, Merle's voice said in his head. _Sit with 'er, she needs it._ Daryl was dumbfounded, Merle would never suggest something like that to him. _Go, ya pussy, _Merle's voice said. Daryl shook his head to get Merle's voice out of there, and slowly lowered his crossbow and walked over to Michonne.

He sat down beside her. What should he say? He had no experience with this shit, how was this supposed to work? He slowly put his arm around her, aware that she might strike out, since he didn't know how she acted while crying as he hadn't even seen her cry. He was surprised when she leaned into him, and rested her head on his shirt.

"'m sorry" he said.

She just stayed there, and he let her. Her sobs slowly turned to sniffles, and her body slowly stopped shaking. Now, she lay there silently. Daryl looked down at her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled a small smirk. He slowly put his head down on top of hers, and let his eyes fall closed. He breathed in her scene, which consisted of a woodsy smell, along with a hint of some sort of body spray they had found while on a run. He had seen her pick it up, then put it back, deciding she didn't need it. When no one was looking, he had walked over and picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. When they had gotten back to the prison, he had went over to Michonne's cell and put it on top of her bed with a note that had said "Saw ya lookin' at this. Thought ya might like it". He felt a sense of pride, knowing that she had used something he had gotten her. He wondered if she had figured out who wrote it. Maybe he would ask her when she woke up. He heard footsteps coming, and looked up to see Rick.  
>Rick looked at them, and smiled. "You guys were down here for a long time, started to wonder if something happened." His smile got bigger. "I guess something <em>did<em> happen?"

Daryl shook his head while glaring at Rick. "If she" he motioned down to Michonne with his head, "wasn't here, you'd be getting the shit smacked outta ya, _farmer Brown_."

Rick smiled. "I won't tell anybody. But if I can say, she is pretty lucky.

"Ya better not" Daryl said.

Rick took one last glance at them, shook his head and smiled, and started back to C Block.

Daryl looked down. He thought about it, what Rick had said. Was she lucky to have him? He felt Michonne rustle, and drew his attention back to her.

"I am" she said.

Daryl sat there in confusion, then it dawned on him what she meant. She agreed that she was lucky to have him.

"And thanks for the perfume" she said.

Daryl smiled, and decided to try something. He leaned down, and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead. He let them there for a few seconds, then leaned back. He saw Michonne smile, and she nestled into him more.

"Ya wanna head up?" he asked.

"No. I'm comfy right here. We can go up in a little bit." She responded.

Daryl sat back and pulled her into him. He was just as lucky to have her as she was to have him.

**A/N**

**There you go! I hope neither of them are too OOC, thanks for the prompt! Hope I wrote this to your liking too. Thanks for reading! Next story should be up before the end of the week. Keep sending me prompts. And if you could, make them a little more detailed. Maybe give a main idea, or how you want the story to go. As always, I appreciate feedback!**

** ~TheHerringCalledOmnomnom**


End file.
